


【利艾】Perhaps Saying 12，一夜秋雨

by SummerTeaTree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerTeaTree/pseuds/SummerTeaTree
Summary: 【利艾】【辩论paro】假如让我说下去 第12 章就是临别前的一场性事。宽衣解带，舔足喂水。单独放这里是因为lofter 被屏了然后还有小伙伴在看没看过这个长篇的，就当是看两个年轻男孩之间有点感伤的初夜吧





	【利艾】Perhaps Saying 12，一夜秋雨

12

结果他们就真的做了，在临别的前一个晚上。

如果时光可以重来，艾伦绝不会相信在一个多月以前的那场辩论赛上，正装礼服、英姿撩人的辩论赛主席兼国辩最佳，会在之后的某一天把当时冒名顶替队友让、并被里柯前辈以高超的辩论技法当众完败的自己给上了。

那个时候学长作为控场的主席，先是赛前被冲动的自己在洗手间里无端痛怼，后是在场上因不忍心看自己被欺负得太惨而主动开脱。这样一场未经点破的班门弄斧，现在让艾伦想起也是尴尬到愧不自如。

而此时当他看着刚刚结束答辩、还未换下衣服的利威尔站在自己面前，将他们初见时所穿的那件雪白色衬衣纽扣一粒一粒解开，再把紧贴着腰身、剪裁精细的西裤褪掉时，他仍不敢相信这一切会是真的。

艾伦静静地坐在床边，利威尔则半跪在自己身前。雨水打在屋外的梧桐树上滴答作响，偶或有一两颗水滴落在窗棂，又砰地散落成更小的水花轻打在透明玻璃上。

屋内除了两人静默的呼吸，别无杂音。

利威尔定定地望着艾伦，艾伦也尽量掩饰住自己的羞赧和紧张，半敛的眼皮不敢抬起与身前人对视，只能用撑在床上的两只手局促地抠弄着床单，想看又不敢看。

虽然同住了一个月，但如此这般真正坦诚相见还是第一回。这种感觉远非以往表达亲密时的搂搂抱抱所能比拟。对于刚刚年过十七、出身书香门第之家的艾伦来说，这是一种略感羞耻却又带着隐隐期待的秘事，尤其是要和自己喜欢的人去一同解锁。

眼神不经意瞟到脚边的西裤和衬衫，那既是两人第一次在洗手间碰面时利威尔穿着的正装，也是艾伦所见过的、能让冷淡低调的他瞬间强大凌厉的一身。那个时候，自己还像个冲动的二百五一样对其出言不逊，想不到时过境迁，现在的自己在那人面前软得竟像个被剥光了皮的虾米，女孩子即将献出初夜一般惴惴不安着。而当时把自己吓到节节败退的人，此时也已经脱完了衣物，正要引着自己进入一个未曾涉足的隐秘世界。

利威尔的手放在了男孩被宽松长衬衫覆盖的腰际，艾伦止不住轻颤一下——要开始了。

微凉的手掌在腰间摩娑了几下，似乎在磨合即将肌肤相亲的温度，又像是在慢慢享受男孩没有一丝赘肉、韧性恰到好处的细腰。其间艾伦一直在微微地颤抖，加重的鼻息和紧绷的双腿让男孩在「性」这回事上显得格外生涩，还没怎么开始就已经紧张到百爪挠心。

利威尔的手从艾伦腰部继续向下，抚过柔韧的臀股，放在大腿，然后自然而然地溜进衬衣下摆，一路摸索，最终停在了位于胯骨侧边的底裤旁。刚刚洗完澡的艾伦仅套了一件平整宽松的长衬衫和一条干净的平角裤，利威尔放在那里的手意味再明显不过。艾伦犹豫了一下，还是轻轻抬起了下身，双腿也配合着对方拉下底裤的动作缓慢翘起。

脱掉底裤后，艾伦身上只剩下一件衬衫，相比之下这个便容易解决了。原本只系到第三颗扣子的位置，男孩干净的脖颈和好看的锁骨纤然裸露着，只要再解开几颗，就又有不一样的风景了。

男人白净的手指并没有在男孩股间徘徊，而是顺着抽离底裤的动作后空了下来，转移至对方胸前。

随着第四颗扣子的解开，起伏着的稚嫩胸线稍见明朗。艾伦还是坐着没动，只是在胸口接触到薄凉空气的一刹那微微缩了一下身子，像是被主人搔到痒的猫。

第五颗。随着领口的张大，原先隐藏在衣料里的两颗粉红色突起蹿入对方眼里，而台风引起的降雨在越发汹涌，湿凉的空气不断绕过窗前的树叶散入房里。线条紧致的浅麦色胸膛在脱离了遮蔽后立刻浮起了一小层鸡皮疙瘩，而原本小小的扁圆状突起也在缺暖的基调中逐渐立了起来。

有点冷，想要......快点贴上。

于是，当第六颗纽扣离缝时，原本宽松的大衬衫在厚实衣领的重力下，沿着脊柱顺手臂滑了下来，艾伦赤裸的上半身也完全显露出来。手端还缠绕着未完全褪下的衬衫，这衣料在光亮的上身和裸露的长腿之间，成了暂时为男孩遮挡下体的存在。

好销魂的装扮。

利威尔的血液仿佛上升了几度。他半跪在艾伦身前，像观察一件艺术品一般用指尖虔诚地描摹着十几岁男孩健康诱人的胴体——挺拔俊逸，刚柔并济，让人既想用滚烫的双手抚遍他的全身，来回翻转感受其韧性，又恐怕狠狠地糟蹋这样一具无暇的躯体仿佛是在伤天害理泯灭人性。

但是管它呢，利威尔自解开男孩第一颗纽扣起，人性连同着理性也早已经不复存在了。

艾伦慢慢习惯了这种节奏，心理上也从一开始的迷离恍惚，转为真正去接受他们即将做爱的事实。利威尔放在艾伦肩上的手逐渐向上抚摸至他的脸颊，将头抬起，就迎上了艾伦正对自己的目光。仿若天生的默契一般，两人此时交汇的眼神竟是一样的——分别前最后的平静里，糅合着珍惜与不舍，以及对彼此深刻的迷恋。

非要到这种难过的时候，才发觉自己原来也那么喜欢他。

利威尔有点鼻酸，他用手托着男孩的后脑勺，深深吻上了他的眼窝。

几分钟后，他们彼此看向对方，抛却那始终萦绕在离别之际的枷锁，情欲的火种已在这肉身相贴、呼吸可闻的距离里点燃。利威尔双手捧着艾伦微红的脸，艾伦也伸出手放在了对方腰上。片刻的凝视后，他们相互靠近，微张开嘴，动作一致地反方向侧头，吻上。然后，在舌与舌越发急促的缱绻中，一起倒向身后的床。

呼吸已经乱起来了。

艾伦此时平躺在床上，迷茫地看向熟悉的天花板。利威尔在床的那一头握着自己的脚面，他则在对方动作的引导下慢慢勾起腿，匀称的骨骼和偏瘦的肌理在雨天阴暗的房间里呈现出一种苍白的美感。

这男孩简直生得完美，浑身上下没有一处是不好看的。利威尔如是想。要不是自己各方面在全校的光环太过抢眼，与其说自己那小恋人是校草都一点也不为过。 利威尔托着艾伦柔软的脚心，骨节分明的手指轻抚着男孩光洁紧致的足面，而在那形状姣好的足尖里，正隐隐飘出沐浴后的清香。

艾伦好干净，从里到外都是。这让一向洁癖的利威尔反而迷恋起男孩的身体——那味道，那触感，有如香水里盛开出的百合，清新又美妙。这样想着，他毫不避讳地凑上了男孩漂亮的拇指脚尖。

也许是感觉到对方泛着热度的呼吸，艾伦在利威尔还没碰上的时候就因磨人的酥麻感和自欺欺人的难为情缩了一下脚，嘴里还'哈'地一声，发出了几不可闻的轻喘。

利威尔看了一眼小家伙，又再次把视线移上了对方的脚尖，绷起的足面连同流畅的脚踝在勾起的腿末处形成魅惑的弧度，利威尔如获至宝一般伸出舌头舔了一下，然后在艾伦止不住的娇颤和压抑的低吟中完全含上那敏感的前缘，细细舔舐。

艾伦光着身体颤抖着，他的肩膀在暗夜里难耐地起伏，感受着男人的吻在一路向上——经过秀气的脚踝，略过小腿、膝盖，一直到大腿内侧，所到之处都留下一层凉凉的液体，男人用灵活的舌尖轻舔着他每一寸肌肤，他眼中含情，像对待自己的宝藏，毫不吝啬地把男孩早已挺立的柱体收入自己的口中，呼闻间是男孩有如芳草般清冽的体香，他能感受到自己口腔和软舌包裹中的性器在剧烈抖动着。

初涉性事的艾伦身体各处都像过了电，他忍不住抬起身体目光下移，看着男人的头埋在自己腿间吞吐着自己最隐秘的器官。他面色通红，因为太过刺激不得已绷直了脚背推搡着利威尔好让自己挣脱。

然而他的快感却似一股温热而钻心的暖流自两腿之间的命根蔓延到全身四肢百骸。他的双脚踩在男人背上，随着男人不断的吸吮和双手揉着臀肉的律动节奏，艾伦感到自己性器上的血管仿佛要根根撑爆在男人的口中。被舔得已经掀开的铃口捅至对方喉头，艾伦爽到脖子后仰，身体弯成一条动人的弧。而利威尔不为所动，他两手探下去抓着艾伦的两瓣臀肉向上推，男孩的胯骨连同挺立的柱体更深入地往自己嘴里送。

仅仅是用嘴，艾伦的下半身就已经经历了灭顶的快乐。他收缩着腹部耻骨不自觉地抬高——而利威尔学长在不放过地抚摸着自己身体各处，嘴里还含着自己私密的性器……光是想想都已经要激动地射出来。

一天内，活脱脱的躯体在几近中暑之时被冷水猛然浇洗，再经过感冒片药效的发作，这一系列的连锁反应是可怕的。艾伦头晕晕乎乎的，清冷的气流穿过扬在风中的窗帘，一袭袭打在两具裸露的躯体上。而藏在干爽夏凉被里的交叠部分还在不断涌出热量，直逼着两人紧贴的皮肤上都覆上一层薄汗，呼吸也在急促的拥吻中夹带起粗喘。

艾伦觉得这一天，他犹如经历了地狱与天堂，心如死灰的绝望和失而复得的感动，一切的一切都只有一线之隔。 如果说之前的疼痛，是为了让他在此时热望的交缠中感受到彼此深爱的证明，那也算值得了。

艾伦在困顿和晕眩中乱蹭着，身心俱疲的一天让他此时乏得眼睛都睁不开。只要感知到对方的体温，他都毫不犹豫地回吻过去，伸出舌尖轻软地舔舐着。 他迷迷糊糊地配合着对方为自己做的扩张工作，具体细节记不清了，他只知道紧紧抱着利威尔，下面是饱胀着的疼，然后迷一样地含了对方耳廓好久好久。

后来好像是尝试了许多种体位，每次都在发作的头痛和恍惚的意识中分不清到底是谁的体液，在高潮来临时欲仙欲死的畅快里喷溅自己一身一脸。

筋疲力竭的艾伦仰面躺在床上，腿张得大到不能再大，任由也已经周身乏力的利威尔在做最后的抽插循环。一下两下，直击身体最深处最敏感的一点。疲软的身子依旧在忍不住战栗，艾伦抓住床头，在接连的冲撞和汹涌的快感中勉强维持着身体不被顶弄出去。

台风莅临的夜晚，黑幕总是来得很快。一道闪电逐风掣月，亮白了屋内坐立的侧影和略微弓起的精瘦的裸身，两人一起到达了巅峰。

利威尔低喘着，雨夜的迅电流光映照出他疲乏而缄默的脸，额上的汗珠暗示着两人刚才那场激烈的性事，虽然都是第一次。

这下，校网论坛上关于他们所有的八卦连同脑补出的情爱章节，都是真的了。

从原本因互相喜欢一起学习生活、无视他人的流言，到此时升华为真正的爱侣，一切都已名副其实。

利威尔看着高潮余韵还未散去的少年通体微红，体温也高得烫人。沾满水汽的绿眸呆呆地望着自己，紊乱的气息似乎还没从刚刚的痉挛中恢复过来。少年的后面还在轻绞着自己的下体，而半张半合的嘴唇好像想要说什么，却怎么也发不出声。

利威尔拿起艾伦放在床头柜上的那杯水灌了一口，没有咽下，再次对上那双微启的唇。

冷冽的凉开水从利威尔嘴里慢慢流入男孩口中，淌过发干的舌，静静流进早已肿痛的喉。

「艾伦」，利威尔轻柔地拭去男孩嘴角溢出的湿润，他平静地看向已经有些意识不清的艾伦，用自己也未曾察觉到的沉郁口吻说：

「假使我没能回来，请你也一定要记得我。」

因为他实在无法想象在自己离开后的某一天里，他也可以忘了他去爱上别人。 

男孩的瞳孔微微散了一下，蓦地，一行清泪就顺着眼角慢慢流了下来，滴在干冷的枕巾上。艾伦颤抖着双手，努力将身上半坐着的人按到了自己怀上。

紧贴的胸膛里，是两颗尚在燃烧的心跳，如火般炽热，热到足以吞噬一切脆弱的幻想。

「我爱你」男孩说。

所以我一定要等到你回来。 

如果真有那么一天，那就到头来，再去爱吧。

TBC


End file.
